


6/10

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Can you see the panic inside? I'm making you uneasy aren't I?





	6/10

**Author's Note:**

> **ONESHOT:** _CREEK_

          It started as something small, an anxious remark or a nervous jitter but as time went on, the anxiety seemed to double in its intensity as Tweek Tweak clung to his boyfriend's side, his shaking hands gripping the noirette's sleeve in his small fists. Ten years old and having someone to depend on was the greatest thing that the blonde could ask for especially with the addiction and the constant need for reassurance but the sincere smile-- not matter how small-- from Craig Tucker was enough to bring him back to whatever reality existed out there.  
          It's hard to tell whenever you're young, whether or not you're in love, but the oldest Tucker sibling was Tweek's most trusted friend, closer than Clyde and Token, and that meant so much to him but as the tweaker stared down at the test in his shaking hands everything seemed to crumble around him at the sight of the sixty-seven percentage that he had scored, below passing by three points, and suddenly, it was hard to breathe.  
          "Mr. Garrison?" Tweek asks, stuttering over his words, his right hand reaching instinctively to pull at his already choppy hair.  
          "Yes Tweek?" The balding man replies, raising a brow at the panicking boy.  
          "C-can I please go to the bathroom?" His tone of voice was tense, guarded, as he slowly melted into another episode. What would his parents think of the test? He failed by so many points, were the chances of passing fourth grade lowered by the score?  
          Mr. Garrison hesitates as curious glances from around the room are targeted at the boy before he sighs and walks back to his desk, "Go on ahead but we'll be correcting the tests soon." The teacher grabs the bathroom pass with a kind smile.  
          Tweek stands up on shaking legs and quickly walks to the front of the room; suddenly, everything seems to crash in on him as soon as he grabs it from Mr. Garrison's hands. The blonde gives a nervous smile before he quickly walks into the hallways but when the door shuts, he can't find it in himself to walk.  
          The ten year old falls to his knees, not having the strength to stand as he begins to hyperventilate and the reality of failing his test finally set in; his parents would be disappointed in him, would they say that the grade was what he deserved because Tweek Tweak was a complete idiot? Was he an idiot? He began to shake, tears clouding his vision, as his grip tightens on the pass. What would Craig say? Would he break up with him because he was dumb? Would his parents throw him out onto the streets? Would he ever get to college because of this? Bile built up in his stomach and rushed forward as he heaved only for nothing to come out of his system. He could've done better-- why didn't he do better?  
          "Hey." A sudden voice tears him from his panic and he looks up, tears flowing down his flushed cheeks. Had they seen him cry? Were they judging him? Why did he have to be in the hallway to begin with? Why wasn't he in the bathroom like he had told Mr. Garrison he would be? The girl looked down at him with worry in her blue eyes, "Are you okay?" She asks, her voice soft.  
          Tweek forced himself to his feet without a word before he ran down the hallway, tears continuing to flow down his cheeks. What would happen if he was caught in the hallways? Would the hall monitors tell Mr. Garrison? Would he tell his parents? Would his parents tell the police? Would he get thrown in jail?  
          All of this because he failed a test, he'd rot in jail with a life sentence hanging over his head without a chance of bail. The blonde rounded the corner and finally entered the bathroom. It was empty and he walked quickly to the last stall, throwing the bathroom pass to the tiled floor, wiping furiously at his eyes in a feeble attempt to stop the tears from falling.  
          Tweek closed the stall door and locked it before he pressed his forehead against it, his eyes blown wide as he tried to calm himself down to no success. The walls of the stall seemed to close in on him as his breathing began to pick up again and the pounding of his heart quickened its pace in his ears. Sinking to the floor, he scoots back to sit against the wall, putting his head between his knees as he pulls them close to his chest. Sobs left him in a frenzy and the memory of the failed test returned, he'd go to jail and he'd die there, just like everyone did.  
          "Tweek?" The monotonous voice was the only light in the dark tunnel that the blonde was running through.  
          "C-Craig?" His shaking voice asks, sobs making his stumble over his words. "Don't come in here." He says quickly, wiping at his eyes, trying to clean himself up.  
          He could hear the Tucker boy scoff, "It's a bit too late for that." He deadpans, concern clear in his words no matter how well hidden it seemed in his tone.  
          "You d-don't want to s-s-see me like this." Tweek replied, sobs still leaving his fragile form.  
The stall door opened and there he was, Craig Tucker, and a small smile was on his usually blank features. "It's a little too late for that too." The blue-clad boy knelt down in front of the smaller two as Tweek hid his face in his hands, shaking his head in protest of being seen.  
          "Craig--"  
          "Don't talk." Craig interrupted softly, gingerly grabbing Tweek's wrists to his hands away from his face. The Tweak shook his head again, resisting to no avail as green hues finally look up to meet pools of liquid sapphire, "Hey," The Tucker greets with a small smile, "It's okay, you don't have to be afraid--" His words were comforting as if he had read the blonde's earlier thoughts, "Your parents are still gonna love you," He continued on, "You're gonna go to college, don't worry." He runs his fingers through Tweek's hair, the sobbing boy finally quiet as stray tears flow down his cheeks.  
          "Don't cry anymore," Craig gives another smile, "I'm here and even if you failed that test, I still love you."


End file.
